Immersive audio-visual environments are rapidly becoming commonplace. Such environments can require the accurate description of soundfields, usually in the form of a large number of audio channels. The storage and transmission of soundfields can be demanding, with rates generally similar to the requirements for the visual signals. Effective coding procedures for soundfields are therefore important.